The Sheriff and The Bounty Hunter
by Sir Skarmory The 64th
Summary: The Wasteland of what use to be the USA, Once a powerful and advanced nation, Now a crumbling ruin but in the darkest times humanity still has a glimmer of hope or should I say two glimmers, An adventurer gone Sheriff and a Wanderer gone bounty hunter. Can they survive the harsh wastes and make something of their lives?


Chapter 1- Not so goodsprings.

So you want to hear a story? Well I'll tell you one about the two people who killed enough bandits to fill lake mead, who travelled the whole way across this whole wasteland we still insist on calling a country and it all started down in goodsprings…..

As the sun went down on the horizon, sunny looked out of the window of the prospector saloon and watched the sun go down as she sipped her beer, thinking also of the drifter doc Mitchell patched up many years ago, after he left goodsprings he did return, sunny and him had their short-term relationships as he still travelled which made it hard for them. Sunny caught her reflection in the window her once scarlet hair was going gray in places, she finished her beer. "Reminiscing I see" said Trudy the once black-haired now old bar lady and mother of the town. "That obvious huh" replied sunny "Don't you worry about it he'll stumble back here sooner or later". "I guess you're…Bang! The glass window beside her shattered and a bullet smashed a glass on the shelf where Trudy kept her liquor.

"Dammit, Trudy get down it's them damn bandits from down the road" "I sure as hell ain't letting them bandits destroy my town" Trudy grabbed her single shotgun and ran outside followed by sunny who drew her varmit rifle. "Are those bandits…using cars?" Said sunny. Now what sunny saw wasn't like one of those cars you see on the highway it was at one point one of them but the bandits had modified it adding wheels and sheets of scrap metal and mounted a machine gun on top. The bandit gunner on the car started firing at sunny, who in return started shooting at the car. "My bullets aren't doing anything" said sunny The car still sped towards her and Trudy but as it got close Trudy fired a blast from her shotgun and shredded the tires and it skidded and crashed into the saloon breaking down the walls more raiders ran up towards the town "I got 'em" called sunny and she began firing at them. Another car started speeding towards Trudy and the gunner sprayed at her and riddled her shoulder with bullets "Arrrrh" she screamed as she dropped to her knees clutching her arm. She looked up and saw the car driving straight at her, she prepared to die but just then the car exploded and hurtled through the air, the gunner went flying out and hit the ground with an almighty thud. "You ok….cough cough…Trudy" said Pete "Pete you old coot, you saved me thank you" he pulled Trudy to her feet "Where's sun….Splat. A hole had appeared in the middle of old Petes' head "Damn batshit crazy old man" the gunner shouted as he stumbled over clutching a revolver and a knife "I'm gonna slice you good, bitch he swung his knife at Trudy only to have his brains splattered out the side of his head.

"You're late" said Trudy "I know I'm sorry I was heading up here for a drink when I heard the gunshots, I'm really sorry" "Derek you're alive" sunny shouted as she ran towards the Sheriff. "Well last time I checked I was" he kissed sunny and she kissed back. "What happened to Pete? " sunny asked all traces of her smile vanished when she saw Pete lying dead. "The damn bandit shot him" said Trudy as she held back her tears and looked around her. "Trudy the towns gone to hell we're the only ones left even Chet packed his bags and headed south" said sunny "I know its just…I spent so long here" She looked at the wreckage of her saloon "but its gone now" You two should head to Primm you'll be safe there tell Meyers I sent you" said Derek "Where are you going?" Said sunny obviously worried "To take out the bandits that attacked this town, I'll try to meet you in primm at some point, good luck" Derek replied "I'll see you Derek, don't die on me" said sunny "Good luck to you too Derek" said Trudy Derek turned and started to walk away. "Wait" shouted sunny " we should bury Pete. Derek walked over and began to dig a grave, the Mojave had fell into darkness.

So how was it? This is my first Fan-Fiction and I went with something that I really know, So Yay fallout

~Ross


End file.
